gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Run
The Run Is A Season Picklehazard1 episode That came after The Ocean And Before The Revenge. Llabmug: I Don't Get It. If People Who Commit Crimes Go To Jail, Wouldn't Jail Be A Crime? Niwrad: Yeah, these Beds Aren't Beds, There Planks. Llabmug: Worst Of All, We Can't Be With Our Family! Llabmug and Niwrad: SIANA? SIANA ARE You there? Siana: OH MY GOSH I CAN HEAR YOU! (Goes To The Nosrattaw's House, Siana is Planning To Get Anais Into The Wilderness) Siana: Ugh, I Can't Stand That Little Rascal! I Will Get Her Once And For All! (Goes To Anais's Dreams) Anais: Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Are These Cactuses Carmen Just Staying Still? (Carmen Shows Up) Carmen: No, That Would Be Extremely Uncomfortable And Careless. (Carmen Disappears, Then, Siana Appears Is A Gigantic Robot) Siana: Time To end This 4-Year Old Watterson Noob! Anais: (Trying Not To Cry) You Meanie. (Siana Crushes Anais, Then Anais Wakes Up.) Anais: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Nicole and Richard Come Into Anais's room) Nicole: What's Wrong Anais? Anais: I Had The Worst Nightmare, I Was Crushed By Siana, My Evil Clone And Llabmug And Niwrad's Little Sister, In The Desert! (The Sun Comes Up) The Sun: Good Morning! Gumball: Sis, You've Been Acting really weird Lately. Anais: I Had A nIghtmare That Could Come True! Gumball: Did It Have Do To With Siana? Anais: How Did You Know? Gumball: No Other Sources Of Realization. Nicole: Anais, You're Going To Be A Winner And On The Stars For Our Fridge Chart! Gumball: Mom, Don't Do This AGAIN. Nicole: I Am Your Mother, Not Your Daughter. Gumball: Okay, Fine. Just Don't Take Her To The Desert. (Nicole And Anais Show Up At The Desert) Anais: (Angrily) Mom, Gumball Told You Specifically Not To Take Me Here! (Nicole Disappears With the Car) Anais: Mom?..... AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Siana: I Made Your Dream Show Up In Your Brain, Now It's Going To Come True! (Siana Chases Anais Through The World) Anais: Phew, I Outran Her. Yllom: Hi, I'm the Evil Version of Molly Collins from Your Brother's school, But Me And The Other students Refuse To Be Villains, So We Have To Stay here-On The Moon. Anais: Okay.. Yllom: There Are Ohco, Notyalc, Ekuj, and Others. Anais: Are You Saying, I Outran Siana And Now I'm On The Moon? Yllom: Yes, Yes You Are. Anais: I Really Need To Get Back home. Yllom: Mind If I Come To Visit? Anais: Of Course You can Come. (Anais And Yllom Jump Off The Moon Together And Land In The Wattersons House.) Nicole: Who Is This Black Sauropod? (Gumball And Darwin come In With rubber Batons) Gumball: That Looks suspicious. Anais: No, That's Just Yllom, A Requested But rEjected Dino From The Moon. Gumball: sounds Like Molly's evil Version. Gumball And Darwin: You Are Going Down. (Gumball And Darwin Attack Yllom, Then Siana Shows up) Siana: Freeze! (Doughnut Cop Appears Behind Siana And Tases Her) Doughnut Cop: You Freeze! Anais: Yay! You Did It Officer! But Something Good Happens To her: She Sees Her Two Brothers Again! Aaais: That's Okay. (Goes To Elmore Jail) Siana: I Will Have My Revenge! Characters: Llabmug Niwrad Siana Carmen (Dream) Nicole Richard the Sun Gumball Yllom Molly (Mentioned) Ohco (mentioned) Notyalc (mentioned) Ekuj (mentioned) Category:Picklehazard1